La familia de mi hijo
by Dragnneel
Summary: Kushina no puedo disfrutar de su hijo, pero sí cuidar de su nieto. Kushina era una madre, lo crean o no. [Boruto centric]


**Notas:** Este fic participa en el Reto "La mujer más bella que jamás conocí…Mi madre " del foro Legado Ninja.

Mi primer OS no yaoi. xD Espero que me haya quedado bien. -.- Nunca me acostumbro a escribir a Naruto con alguien que no sea Sasuke. XP

 **La familia de mi hijo.**

 **Capítulo único.**

Para Kushina esta sensación no era nueva, y al mismo tiempo sí lo era. Tener un pequeño bebé en los brazos, acurrucado contra su pecho. No pudo abrazar así a su hijo, pero, ahora que tenía a su nieto en brazos, sentía que los ojos azules que la miraban sabían que ella lo cuidaría. Siempre.

 **·**

Boruto dio un pequeño giro más, terminando de pintar las caras de los Hokages, mientras esperaba impaciente a que su padre le regañara.

Su abuela ya le había dicho que él hacía lo mismo que Naruto. Hacía travesuras para que lo regañaran, y así hacer que lo notaran y supieran que _existía_.

Aunque él no era capaz de imaginar al amargado de su padre pintando las caras de los Hokages, o cosas así.

\- Padre tonto, ¡algún día sabrás lo que es el dolor! -exclamó furioso, escondido en la nariz de su abuelo- Seguro que su vida como Hokage es genial.

\- No estés tan seguro.

Dio un pequeño brinco en su sitio, asustado por la voz de su abuela. No esperaba verla ese día. Los largos y finos cabellos rojizos de su abuela cayeron suavemente en su rostro, enmarcando los infantiles fracciones.

\- ¿De qué hablas, abuela 'ttebasa? -preguntó, curioso

Su abuela rió.

\- La vida de un Hokage es dolorosa 'ttebane. -respondió ella

Boruto, en cambio, quedó más confundido que antes.

\- No te entiendo.

La dulce sonrisa de su abuela le alegro enormemente; lo cual le recordó a su anterior conversación con su tía Sakura.

 _"Madre no es la que engendra, si no la que cría."_

Entonces... ¿Kushina era su madre también? Sí, Hinata era un madre maravillosa, pero ella pasaba demasiado tiempo con Himawari y no le hacía caso. Sin embargo... Su abuela Kushina lo vigilaba desde el más allá, y lo cuidaba siempre que podía.

¿Tenía dos madres?

 _Mola..._

\- Deja que te explique, Boru-chan.

\- ¡No me llames así 'ttebasa! -reclamó enfadado; odiaba ese apodo

\- ¡No me grites 'ttebane!

Un _no-muy-fuerte_ puño impactó de lleno en la rubia cabeza del Uzumaki-Hyûga, sacándole un quejido.

\- Como decía... -Kushina siguió hablando, sonriente- Ser el Hokage significa tener las vidas de toda una aldea en tus manos, sabiendo que las decisiones que tomes pueden cambiarlo todo, ya sea para bien o para mal. ¿Entiendes?

Boruto asintió.

\- Pues verás; Naruto es un niño muy tonto y infantil. Pero ha madurado todo lo que podía para saber cuidar de las vidas que se le han entregado.

\- Entonces... -curioso, el niño interrumpió- ¿Por qué me ignora a mí?

\- A eso iba. -la fina risa de su "segunda madre" le hizo sonreír- Naruto es, en resumen, un idiota. Así que para proteger la aldea necesita pasar mucho tiempo en el trabajo, asegurándose de que todo esté en orden. No tiene tiempo para ti, ni para Hinata-chan 'ttebane.

El oji-azul bajó la mirada, abatido. Un pequeño nudo se formó en su estómago.

¿Su madre también extrañaba a su padre? ¿Y Hima? ¿También se sentían abandonadas?

\- Naruto los ama, Boruto. -la voz de Kushina lo trajo de vuelta- Él los tiene presentes en todo momento. Es más... ¿Sabías que tiene una foto de cada uno en su escritorio?

\- No sabía. -murmuró

\- Pues sí. -una sutil risa escapó de la mujer, que repasó su peinado una vez más

Para Boruto, no había mujer más hermosa que su "abuela/mamá". La persona que lo cuidaba, vigilaba, regañaba y... La persona que lo miraba como un niño, no como el hijo del Hokage.

Kushina había estado a su lado desde que nació, lo mantenía vigilado en todo momento. Siempre velaba por él.

\- Tienes un pelo hermoso, abuela. -halagó, sin pensar demasiado

\- Gracias Boru-chan.

Antes de replicar, la sonrisa de su abuela le acalló todas sus quejas, haciendo florecer una sonrisa idéntica en él.

\- ¡BORUTO! -la voz de Iruka-sensei llegó hasta el pequeño Uzumaki, que rápidamente se rió

Boruto saltó suavemente, dispuesto a salir y encarar a su maestro, cuando una fina mano lo detuvo.

\- Boruto...

\- ¿Sí?

\- Hay algo que solo le digo a las personas que halaban mi cabello.

\- ¿Eh? -masculló, llegando hasta el borde de la cara

\- Boruto, te quiero.

El niño lloró suavemente, con la alma llena. _Por fin..._

Boruto alzó suavemente el labio, intentando formar una sonrisa, la que fuese. Pero la emoción lo había abrumado y ya ni sabía pensar con claridad.

\- Me apetece ramen 'ttebane.

Rió estrepitosamente, aliviando la pequeña preocupación de Kushina. Boruto era como Naruto, y Boruto callado no le gustaba. _Así no era su bebé._

\- Abuela. -el rubio llamó suavemente la atención de la mujer- Yo voy a ser Hokage. -anunció

\- ¿Eh? -confusa, la pelirroja parpadeó

\- No quiero ser como mi padre y dejar a mi familia de lado. Así que voy a ser Hokage. Voy a cambiar las cosas. Voy a cambiar el mundo 'ttebasa.

\- ¿Y te casarás con Sarada-chan?

Las mejillas de Boruto se colorearon.

\- ¿¡Qué tiene que ver Sarada en esto?!

\- Nada, nada. Tonterías mías. _"La historia se repite."_ -la pelirroja se veía muy feliz

\- Mamá. -Boruto se dirigió a la mujer- Te quiero, mamá.

Ahora eran los ojos de Kushina los que se llenaron de lágrimas.

\- Y Naruto también te quiere, mamá. -terminó el rubio

\- Gracias, Boru-chan.

Madre no es la que engendra, si no la que cría. Madre no es la que da vida, es la que cuida la vida. Madre es la que te quiere de verdad.

Y por eso, y mucho más, Kushina era su madre. Lo crean o no.

 _ **Fin.**_

¿Y bien? No es especialmente NaruHina, pero es Boruto así que... No sé, es extraño a fin de cuentas.

Si les gustó, dejen un comentario con su opinión. Todo se tendrá en cuenta.


End file.
